Joey's Big Brother
by LusciousblueyedDragon
Summary: Joey has gotten into trouble at school for the last time, his choices are suspension or try out a 'Big Brother' program (My perferred pen name is LusciousDragon, I'm an author off of mediaminer.org)
1. Default Chapter

LusciousDragon: Note I don't own yugioh, --AND- '___'=thoughts  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Substitute*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello class I'm Ms. Norris, I am subbing for your regular teacher, who is sick."  
'Aw yes, a sub, finally a chance to act up, and not get in trouble.' Joey thought while scratching a particularly annoying itch that had been preoccupying his attention for the last 3 min. I suggest you get to work on these papers, as they will be turned in at the end of class to be graded. Everyone else set to work, scribbling furiously, Joey, however, stifled a yawn, and began to tap his desk with his pencil, as he looked around for something to do. At last an idea entered his head. He walked up to the teacher's desk, and as he began to ask her a question, he dropped a piece of cheese next to her desk. In the middle of his question, he returned to his desk, eyes on the piece of cheese. As he watched, a rather large mouse sprang from the mouse hole, and went to the cheese, sniffing it curiously. Others followed, as the wedge of cheese was rather large, when one mouse ran over her foot, the substitute looked down, and screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs as one mouse tried to get its paw, which had gotten stuck in her stockings, untangled. She shook the mouse off, and jumped on her desk, all the girls in the class followed suit, along with, Joey noted with much satisfaction, Ryou. The lady then started to throw things at the mice, a globe, a pen, a shoe, and a glass paperweight which shattered into a million pieces. When one of the mice looked up at her and hissed, she went into a dead faint. All the girls lost their heads, and started to scream, some ran around the room. Joey just sat back and laughed like crazy. Things calmed down eventually, another teacher took over, the janitors cleaned everything up, and things were back to relative normal. Suddenly the intercom made the usual beeping noise before an announcement, and "Joey Wheeler to the Principals office, Joey Wheeler to the Principals office" was heard throughout the whole school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LusciousDragon: Ok, please review, that was a little weird, but our school had rats, and once a few came out, and made our teacher faint. 


	2. Suspension?

LusciousDragon: OK, next chapter  
  
Don't own yugioh!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Suspension??~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's up Principal Haste?" The Principal sighed at Joey's familiar nickname for him. His real name was Hastings.  
  
The man leaned back in his leather swivel chair, and folding his hands on his mahogany desk, and stated, "Joey, we've known each other for a long time. Your pranks are annoying but usually harmless. However, you latest prank has crossed the line, Ms. Norris has been a substitute in this school district for 14 years, she is a good substitute, knowledgeable in all subjects, and she loves teaching, a very rare teacher. But, she just handed in her resignation, I will not tolerate this behavior. I know you are a good student, but you lack the motivation needed to be a truly successful student. Your behavior is disturbing the students around you, ruining their chances to learn. That is why I have no choice but to suspend you, indefinitely." "Wha? I think I just spaced out, can you repeat that last part, you didn't just say suspend indefinitely?" "I'm sorry Joey, I truly am, but you had numerous chances to shape up, now you have to face the consequences of your actions." "But wait I can change, I'll do anything, just don't suspend me, I'll do anything, you name it I'll do it, anything!!!" "wweeeeeeellllllllllll.....I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Principal Hastings said, more to himself than anything. "Yeah, sure I'll try whatever it is you're thinking of." "Now Joey, we have a program here, which we just started, it is called the Big Brother program." "Right, the Big Bro program.What is it?" "The Big Brother program is a program developed to help students like you, by pairing them up with some of our top students. Now I'm not promising anything, but I'll ask around and see if anyone's willing." "Thanks Princ!!" Principal Hastings sighed visibly as the boy left his office. 


End file.
